


A Cut

by Ladyoftarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Ficlet, UST, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftarth/pseuds/Ladyoftarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet I posted on tumblr, for jokertookmypicture.<br/>Prompt: Brienne trailing Jaime’s jawline with her fingers (without him being asleep or unconscious).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cut

"You’re cut," Brienne said curtly.

"It’s nothing," Jaime snapped back, puffs of his breath moving towards her in the cold damp air.

A slice to his forehead.  It was a superficial wound, but she could already see a crimson tendril of blood making its way towards his eye.  He was chained and manacled to the waist.  Without thought she lifted her cloak to catch the blood before it fell into his eye.

"What are you doing?" He growled at her.

"Sorry," She replied sheepishly, pulling back her cloak as she stiffened, waiting for the waves of ridicule she was sure the Kingslayer had ready for her.

He hissed and flinched as the blood dripped into his eye.  Forgetting her uneasiness about touching him, Brienne gripped his jaw and tilted it up towards the moonlight streaming through the oak boughs above them.  He looked startled by her actions, but remained silent as she wiped the blood from this face.

She had never touched a man like this before, and when her work was through tending to his wound, she realized her heart was thundering in her chest.  The scruff of his jaw was prickly but pleasant beneath her fingers. She longed to slide her thumb across the stubble, to know what sensation it would bring. She could feel her face flush and before she could pull her hand away, the Kingslayer grabbed her by the wrist. His movements were quick, even in chains.  His binds were pulled tight, but she had been mistaken in thinking he could not possibly reach her.

They stood like that, breath heavy and mixing in the night air. The Kingslayer firmly gripped her wrist; his hold was strong on her, yet... almost gentle.

"I could have reached for the dagger at your waist, wench," he said finally breaking the silence.

Brienne opened her mouth to reply.  Her mind reeled with a melee of emotions she couldn’t comprehend and the pounding of her heart in her ears was distracting. Gathering her senses, she used her free hand to unlock his fingers from her wrist.

The Kingslayer grinned knowingly as he relinquished his hold.

Brienne cleared her throat and pulled his chain, the clatter of the metal ringing out hollow through the trees.  “We must keep moving.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss A03!  
> Currently having a 8k one shot beta'd, and will hopefully post by next week. In the mean time, here have a ficlet. :P


End file.
